


Arthur Pendragon’s Guide to Waking Up

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Merlin, Comeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Era, Morning Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Switching, Top Arthur, Top Merlin, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Five times Arthur wakes up Merlin and one time he doesn't.





	Arthur Pendragon’s Guide to Waking Up

1.

Merlin moaned groggily, his mind was only just waking but it started to become apparent that his body had been awake for some time.

“Oh God!” he exclaimed, arching his back in pleasure at the hot, wet, tight heat around his cock. “Arthur…”

Merlin craned his neck down and looked down at Arthur who was looking up with dark eyes and smirking around his mouthful of cock. He swallowed Merlin down to the root.

“Ah, ah. Gods, Arthur, I’m gonna...” Merlin pushed at Arthur’s head. Arthur released him and sat up, straddling Merlin’s legs. His lips were red and swollen and a small amount of spit shined on his chin.

Arthur grinned at him. “That’s generally the idea,” he said, before leaning down and licking the length of Merlin’s shaft.

Merlin flung his head back on his pillow and fisted the sheets as Arthur took the head of his cock into his mouth and flicked his tongue repeatedly at the slit.

“Oh, ah, ah! Fuuuck, Arthur!” Merlin whined, before he gasped and suddenly came with a shudder down Arthur’s throat.

Arthur pulled off and wiped his mouth with a satisfied smile. “You asked me to make sure you woke up on time this morning.”

Merlin grinned at him lethargically. “Best wake up call ever,” he agreed.

***

2.

Merlin woke suddenly with a gasp as his arse was suddenly filled with Arthur’s cock. He groaned at the stretch and the slick slide of Arthur inside him, thankfully he was still loose from when they had fucked just hours before. He instinctively found himself pushing back until Arthur had completely bottomed out.

“Arthur...” he moaned, turning his head to look blearily at his beloved.

Arthur kissed along his bare shoulder and then snogged him deeply. It was a weird angle, but Merlin loved this. Arthur’s cock in his arse whilst his tongue fucked his mouth.

Arthur slowly started to thrust into him. Languidly, as though they had all the time in the world. “Morning, Love,” he breathed into Merlin’s hair, nuzzling there. He slid his arm around his waist and encircled his fingers around Merlin’s morning erection. “God, I love you.”

Merlin arched his back and tried to push into Arthur’s hand, in time with the gentle rhythm of Arthur’s thrusts. “Mmm, it’s a good morning alright,” he agreed. “Ah! Yes, right there.”

Arthur kept going, trying to hit that same spot over and over again. Judging by Merlin’s quiet moans and gasps, he was managing it.

“Arthur, Arthur,” murmured Merlin, his eyes closed as he floated along in a delicious state of sleepy, relaxed ecstasy. “Yes, yes.” Arthur rolled them over so that Merlin was on his front and started to thrust quickly into him, chasing his release.

Merlin moaned and pushed up to all fours, crying out as Arthur brushed over his prostate with every stroke in their new position.

“Come on, come on,” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s neck as he kissed and licked along the tendon in his neck. “I’m going to come so hard, you’ll feel me inside you for days.”

Merlin came with a gasp, his arse gripping Arthur tight as he yelled and followed Merlin over the brink. 

Arthur collapsed on top of him and stroked Merlin’s face with reverent fingers. “So perfect,” he whispered.

***

3.

Merlin stuffed his wrist in his mouth and moaned desperately around it. Arthur chuckled and licked a stripe across Merlin’s arsehole, rubbing his hands over Merlin’s buttocks and down his thighs. 

“I hate you,” Merlin bit out. “Ah, ah!”

Arthur swirled his tongue around his hole and muttered ,“no you don’t. Now hush. Wouldn’t want to wake Hunith, would you? Imagine if she knew her son was here in his old room with a tongue up his arse.”

Merlin moaned again, leaning his forehead against his arm and reached a hand down to squeeze his cock. Arthur continued his ministrations. “I r-really, r-really hate you,” he gasped before shoving his wrist in his mouth again and biting down on a groan.

Arthur kept circling his hole, dipping the tip of his tongue in teasingly before settling in to tongue-fuck his hole thoroughly.

Merlin breath hitched as he tried to stop from babbling and moaning and screaming Arthur’s name. “Oh, oh, oh,” he allowed himself to whisper. “God, god, god. I… Ah!”

Merlin came untouched. He felt Arthur fisting his cock behind him, before he came over his arsehole, come dribbled down his thighs.

“You did dare me to wake you,” grinned Arthur.

***

4.

The first thing that registered as he started to awaken were the quiet gasps and small, slick squelches that pervaded the otherwise silent room. He cracked his eyes open and looked over at Arthur who was slowly fucking his arse with a dildo and pumping his cock.

Arthur’s eyes met his. “Join me,” he sighed, a little breathless.

Merlin was suddenly instantly awake, he straddled Arthur and with a flash of his eyes rubbed his slick hand up Arthur’s cock. Arthur was rock-hard. He raised to his knees and guided Arthur’s prick to his hole and sank down on it, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the burn and sudden feeling of fullness. Merlin reached behind him and grasped the base of the dildo, thrusting it into Arthur as he rode him. Arthur uttering a small ‘uh’ every time Merlin plunged down as the dildo shoved in.

Soon Arthur came with a soundless cry and Merlin stripped his cock furiously and then painted Arthur’s chest and chin with cum.

***

5.

Merlin stretched his arms above his head gently, his eyes still closed. He smiled to himself as the bed shifted next to him. “Mmm, morning Arthur,” he mumbled. 

He felt hands smooth themselves down his chest and across his tensing abs, a kiss placed to his belly button, which he smiled at; before the hands smoothed at the v of his hips, followed by gently, warm kisses and light bites.

The sheet over his legs was pulled off and the mattress shifted again as he felt Arthur’s knees either side of his thighs.

His eyes flew open—glowing gold—as he was suddenly startled by a tight, scalding heat clenched around his cock as Arthur sheathed his length completely. The window flew open and clothing swirled around the room in a whirlwind.

“ _Arthur!_ ” he gasped, almost swallowing his tongue as he clawed at Arthur’s hips trying to grip them and calm himself. “What the..!”

Arthur rode him fast, pumping Merlin in and out, drawing himself to his knees so his hole was _just_ clasping the head of Merlin’s cock before slamming himself down to the hilt. Merlin moaned and threw his head back before Arthur repeated the same move again. He dug his heals into the mattress and thrust up into Arthur as he slammed down. Arthur cried out and pumped his hand along his cock as Merlin continued to thrust into him from below, finally awake and magic calmed.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Merlin wailed, thrashing his head on the pillow.

Arthur continued to ride him, deliberately moaning and writhing like a porn star, smirking as Merlin groaned beneath him. Feeling his orgasm building, Merlin pulled Arthur down onto him and Arthur came over his hand with a shout. Merlin thrust up frantically as Arthur clenched around him and smirked at him as he licked at his own come. Stars burst behind his eyelids as Merlin arched up into Arthur and his orgasm was ripped from him with a strangled _‘Arthur’_. When he finally recovered, he found Arthur flopped down on top of him, kissing his neck through his smirk.

“Good morning, Dear,” Arthur murmured into his skin.

***

\+ 1.

“Come on, Arthur,” called Merlin, annoyed. “It’s time to get up. We’re going to be late!”

Arthur pouted and rolled over, gathering the duvet around him. “No, not yet. Just another few minutes,” he muttered.

“No, Arthur. Seriously, you need to get up now,” insisted Merlin, tugging on his arm, trying to pull him over onto his back.

Arthur tried to shrug off his hand and kept his eyes firmly closed. Merlin sighed and reached over him to grab him by both hands and proceeded to yank him out of the bed. Arthur protested, but didn’t struggle. He did however make sure he was still grasping the duvet tightly. Merlin deposited him on the cold, hardwood floor and kissed his forehead.

“Morning, Love,” he grinned.


End file.
